CORE 4 - FLOW CYTOMETRY CORE ? ABSTRACT The Joslin Flow Cytometry Core's primary objective is to provide state-of-the-art flow cytometers and cell sorters, as well as expert operation and advice to its users, so that they can isolate, analyze, and study pure populations of cells from complex tissues, increase our understanding of diabetes and its complications, and ultimately develop treatments and cures for diabetes. Much of the research at Joslin focuses on gaining an understanding of type 1 and type 2 diabetes at the cellular level. This includes studies of the cellular development of pancreatic beta cells, studies of the development and inflammation of metabolically active muscle and adipose cells, and studies of the mediators and modifiers of autoimmunity toward beta cells. All of these research areas require analysis and isolation of well-defined, pure, populations of live cells. Fluorescence activated cell sorting is currently the best method for rapid isolation of very well defined and highly purified, live cells. The Joslin Flow Cytometry Core meets this need. Cell sorting technology is continuously evolving and improving, enabling new approaches to questions in diabetes research. Therefore, a second mission of the Flow Core is to continually update and modernize to offer the most cutting edge cell sorting technology to its users. In addition, because flow cytometry is traditionally thought of as an immunological tool, the Joslin Core's mission includes educational activities that enhance the use of flow cytometry in other research areas, bringing this technology to new users and stimulating new avenues of diabetes research. The specific goals of the Core are: 1. To offer Joslin researchers the use of reliable, well maintained, cutting edge, and cost-efficient cell sorting and analysis machines. 2. To provide training opportunities to Joslin researchers so that they can effectively use flow cytometers and cell sorters, and to continually educate users regarding new applications in flow cytometry that could benefit their research. 3. To update instrumentation in response to new and cutting-edge technology developments, including upgrades to existing instruments, addition of new instrumentation, and establishment of collaborative arrangements to help develop and evaluate new technology.